LOCKER 614
by mashedpootato
Summary: Sebuah kebohongan membuat Baekhyun harus menemukan seseorang untuk berpura-pura menjadi kekasih palsunya. Semuanya berjalan lancar sesuai rencana. Atau mungkin tidak. [M/M: Chan/Baek] [Genre: Fluff, Drama, Fake Boyfried!AU, Stranger to Lover]


**Locker 614 **

**A fanfiction by mashedpootato**

**.**

**Main Character(s) : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

**Side Character(s) : Doh Kyungsoo, Kim Jongdae, Shim Junho (oc), Kim Jongin, Han Yuri (oc), (mention of) Kim Minseok**

**Main Pairing(s) : Park Chanyeol/Byun Baekhyun**

**Side Pairing(s): Kim Jongin/Doh Kyungsoo, Shim Junho/Park Yuri (oc), mention of Kim Jongdae/Kim Minseok, mention of past relationship Shim Junho/Byun Baekhyun**

**Genre(s) : Romance, stranger to lover au, fake relationship au**

**Rating : M**

**Length : Four chapters**

**Disclaimer : Tulisan ini hanya sebuah karya fanfiksi, penggunaan nama dan karakterisasi dalam tulisan tidak ada kaitannya sama sekali dengan tokoh di dunia nyata.**

**.**

**Warning : Fic ini memiliki rating M dengan konten dewasa berupa SMUT scene.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Part 1/4 : The Lockerman**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pernahkah kau membuat sebuah janji yang berujung pada penyesalan? Sebuah janji yang kau buat tanpa pikir panjang? Sebuah janji yang membuatmu ingin memutarbalikkan waktu hanya untuk bisa membatalkannya?

Bagi Byun Baekhyun, adalah sebuah penyesalan besar baginya untuk membuat janji datang ke pernikahan sahabat masa kecil sekaligus mantan kekasihnya, Shim Junho.

Kisah cinta mereka tidak berlangsung lama. Karena setelah bertahun-tahun persahabatan dan empat bulan menjadi sepasang kekasih, Junho memutuskan bahwa apa yang mereka rasakan satu sama lain tidaklah sama.

Lelaki yang lebih tua itu sadar bahwa selama ini dirinya hanya memandang Baekhyun sebagai seorang adik laki-laki. Junho merasa itu tidak akan adil untuk Baekhyun. Hubungan mereka berakhir. Namun persahabatan mereka tetap bertahan hingga kini.

"Kau sungguh bodoh, Byun Baekhyun. Sekarang kau tahu itulah mengapa siapapun tidak seharusnya membuat janji yang tidak bisa ditepati." Komentar Kyungsoo, memandang sahabatnya dengan tatapan iba sekaligus kesal.

Baekhyun mengerang frustrasi, meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja kafetaria. Tangannya menggenggam ponsel, dan chat room dari Junho masih terbuka di layarnya.

**[****Junho Hyung****]**

**Baek, kau**** jadi**** bisa hadir akhir pekan ini kan?**

**[You]**

**Sure****, hyung :3**

**[****Junho Hyung****]**

**Aku akan menjemputmu, ok? Kek****as****ihmu jadi ikut****kan?**

Ya. Selama ini, Baekhyun mengaku pada Junho bahwa ia telah memiliki seorang kekasih baru. Sedangkan kenyataannya, ia sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan dengan seseorang sejak hubungan mereka berakhir.

Junho tidak bermaksud buruk, Baekhyun tahu jelas itu. Jika ada, pria yang lebih tua itu justru begitu mengkhawatirkannya. Ia takut berakhirnya hubungan mereka telah meninggalkan luka pada Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun, berharap pria itu tak lagi khawatir, mengaku pada Junho bahwa dirinya telah menjalin sebuah hubungan dengan seseorang yang baru selama satu tahun ini.

Keduanya terus berhubungan sejak perpisahan mereka. Saling memberi update tentang kegiatan kuliah Baekhyun, dan keseharian Junho di tempat kerja. Hingga Junho mengenalkan Baekhyun pada Han Yuri, seorang wanita yang lelaki mungil itu akhirnya ketahui adalah kekasih Junho yang baru.

Yuri adalah seorang perempuan yang menawan. Baik, dewasa, dan mudah bergaul. Dan Baekhyun menemukan Junho nampak begitu berbeda ketika ia tengah bersama wanita tersebut. Ia nampak bahagia. Dan Baekhyun sendiri tak bisa memungkiri, bahwa keduanya adalah sepasang kekasih yang teramat serasi.

Hingga kabar itu datang suatu hari.

"Aku melamar Yuri kemarin malam, dan ia menerimaku."

Baekhyun nyaris bisa membayangkan senyuman lebar Junho ketika pria itu meneleponnya suatu malam. Baekhyun terhenyak, berusaha bangun dari kekagetannya secepat mungkin.

"Astaga! Sungguh?! Jadi kalian akan segera menikah setelah ini?" Baekhyun dalam hati memuji dirinya karena bisa menyembunyikan kekagetan dalam dirinya.

Junho tertawa. "Eyyy. Tidak semudah itu. Aku dan dia baru saja bertunangan. Kami belum berencana menikah secepat itu, adik kecil."

Adik kecil.

Baekhyun benci ketika Junho memanggil dirinya dengan panggilan itu. Karena yang pertama, ia bukan adik Junho. Dan yang kedua, ia tidaklah sekecil itu!

Namun meski begitulah jawaban Junho saat itu, pada nyatanya Baekhyun menemukan surat undangan pernikahan enam bulan setelahnya. Nama Junho dan Yuri tertulis elegan di kartu tersebut. Dan bersama dengan undangan itu Junho menyertakan note kecil untuknya:

'Datanglah sebagai tamu undangan spesialku, Baek. Ajak kekasihmu untuk datang juga. Aku tidak sabar bertemu dengannya. Mari kita lihat apakah ia cukup layak mendapat restuku untuk menjalin hubungan dengan adik mungilku ;)'

_Well, it's such a sweet note._ Namun permasalahannya adalah, kekasih yang selama ini Baekhyun katakan pada Junho tidaklah benar-benar ada. Baekhyun sekedar mengarangnya, karena ia tahu Junho terkadang khawatir ia belum bisa move on dari hubungan lama mereka. Itu tidak sepenuhnya benar, karena pada nyatanya Baekhyun sendiri sudah bisa melepaskan Junho. Namun Baekhyun juga tidak bisa mengelak, bahwa masih ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang belum siap untuk memulai sebuah hubungan yang baru.

Baekhyun memandang chat terakhir Junho yang belum terbalas, dan dengan hati berat ia mengetikkan jawaban di kolom chatnya.

**[You]**

**Tentu! Kami akan datang berdua :D**

Terkirim.

_"You're an idiot, Baek."_ Komendar Jongdae dari balik bahunya, bergabung ke meja Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dengan nampan makan siangnya.

_"Shut up, Dae._ Kau tahu kau tidak memberi solusi apapun dengan berkata seperti itu padaku." Ujar Baekhyun nyaris menangis, meletakkan kembali kepalanya ke atas meja dengan pout yang begitu jelas di bibirnya.

"Dan kau sendiri tidak mempermudah dirimu dengan berbohong seperti itu." Kyungsoo berkomentar tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku di tangannya.

"Lalu sekarang pertanyaannya, kemana kau akan mencari seorang kekasih dalam waktu empat hari yang tersisa ini, Byun?" Jongdae manepuk bahu Baekhyun pelan.

_"Don't know."_

"Pergilah ke bar, cari seseorang yang bisa kau kencani. _You are hot, _Baek. Itu tidak akan sulit untukmu." Tutur Jongdae ringan.

_"No way._ Kau ingin aku mengencani seseorang yang baru aku kenal di bar dan membawanya ke pernikahan Junho? Apa kau bahkan benar-benar temanku?" Baekhyun melempar sekeping potato chip nya ke kepala Jongdae.

"Baekhyun benar. Berhenti menyarankan sesuatu yang berbahaya semacam itu." Komentar Kyungsoo tenang.

Jongdae mengangkat bahu dengan wajah tak bersalah.

"Well, jika kau ingin sesuatu yang aman. Maka kau harus menyewa seseorang untuk menjadi kekasihmu, Byun. _You know, _semacam kekasih sewaan."

"Apa hal semacam itu bahkan nyata?" Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya penasaran.

"Mungkin kau bisa meminta tolong pada locker 614 jika kau memang mau."

_"Locker… what?"_

"Locker 614. Kau tahu, locker tua di gedung olahraga kampus! Kau tidak tahu semua kabar yang beredar tentang locker tersebut?" Jongdae memandangnya tak percaya.

Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya tak mengerti.

_"Oh, come on, Jongdae. _Semua orang tahu berita tentang locker itu hanya bualan semata! Itu hanya locker tua yang kehilangan kuncinya!" Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, meletakkan buku novel yang sedari tadi ia baca untuk pertama kali.

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin itu hanya bualan, hah? Kau tahu sendiri berita itu sudah ada sejak bertahun-tahun lamanya." Jongdae, seperti biasa, tidak mau kalah dengan argumennya.

"Oh ya? Jika memang si loker 614 itu benar-benar ada, lalu mengapa tidak ada yang membuka identitasnya hingga saat ini, hah?"

"Itu karena pria loker itu menyuruh mereka yang menggunakan jasanya untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya! Dan-

"Hey, hey, hey. Tidakkah ada yang mau menjelaskan apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan? _And what the fuck is locker 614? _Apa itu judul film atau semacamnya?" Baekhyun menatap kedua sahabatnya itu dengan kesal sekaligus bingung.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, memutuskan untuk menjelaskan topik pembicaraan mereka sebelum Jongdae melakukannya terlebih dulu.

_"So. _Singkatnya, ada sebuah 'rumor bodoh' yang beredar soal sebuah loker di gedung olahraga. Tepatnya satu locker tua yang lama terkunci, yaitu loker dengan nomor 614." Ujar Kyungsoo, sengaja menekankan kata 'rumor bodoh' untuk memancing kekesalan Jongdae. Yang dipancing memutar bola matanya kesal. "Rumor tersebut bilang bahwa kau bisa mengirim permohonan apapun pada locker tersebut dengan memasukkan surat dan uang lembar sepuluh ribu won. Bukankah itu bodoh?"

"Oh. Dan apakah permohonan itu bersifat bebas? Maksudku, apapun itu, si pria loker akan mengabulkannya?"

"Bukan permohonan semacam itu yang diterima si pria locker." Jongdae menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya dengan ekspresi serius. "Ia hanya menerima permintaan jasa memerankan sebuah peran. Aku dengar ada seseorang dari club tari yang pernah mengirim permohonan agar ia bisa mendapatkan partner hebat dalam kompetisi yang akan ia hadapi, dan loker itu mengabulkannya. Ia menang dalam kompetisi tersebut. Aku tidak yakin kapan hal itu terjadi dan siapa pengirimnya, tapi Sehun bilang rumor itu memang cukup terkenal di club nya."

"Oh, ayolah. Semua orang bisa mengarang dan menyebarkan rumor semacam itu." Kyungsoo masih menanggapinya dengan skeptis.

Jongdae kembali menaikkan bahu, seakan tidak peduli jika Kyungsoo memilih tidak percaya sekalipun. Namun kemudian ia beralih pada Baekhyun dan tersenyum padanya.

"Mungkin jika kau mengirimkan pesan yang memintanya untuk bisa mendapatkan partner kencan selama beberapa hari, pria locker tersebut akan mengabulkannya, Baek."

"Um… apa kau yakin? Aku…"

"Jangan turuti perkataan Jongdae, Baek. Kau tahu ia sedang memperdayaimu. Kita tahu ia hanya ingin membuktikan rumor itu. Jika kau memang sangat ingin tahu, gunakan uangmu sendiri utuk melakukannya, Dae. Jangan paksa Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo, sebagaimana posisinya sebagai 'ibu' dalam kelompok mereka, berujar tegas.

Jongdae mencebikkan bibirnya kesal. Kembali memakan sepertiga potong sandwich di nampannya yang masih belum termakan.

Obrolan tentang locker 614 itu berhenti saat itu.

Namun entah karena Baekhyun yang telah terlalu putus asa atau penasaran, ujaran Jongdae tadi terus melekat di kepalanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"It's okay, Baek._ Ini tidak seperti kau memiliki pilihan lain." Ujar Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri seraya memasuki gedung olahraga kampus mereka sore itu.

Sebagai seorang mahasiswa jurusan Sastra, ia tidak benar-benar tahu seluk-beluk bangunan gedung tersebut. Namun syukurlah, setelah beberapa kali berputar dan berbalik, ia menemukan lorong dimana barisan locker olahraga itu berada.

Baekhyun menelan ludah. Dengan langkah ragu, menyusuri barisan locker tesebut untuk menemukan nomor yang dia cari.

314, 315, 316,…

_Shit,_ di barisan mana aku bisa menemukannya? Pikir Baekhyun, sesekali menghindari pandangan satu dua orang yang berpapasan dengannya.

Baekhyun sudah memikirkan semuanya dengan matang-matang. Jika locker itu tidak benar-benar nyata sehingga bantuan tidak datang, maka ia hanya perlu membuat alasan pada Junho. Ia akan bilang kekasihnya memiliki sebuah urusan mendadak hingga tidak bisa datang. Ia tahu dirinya akan mendapat tatapan bersalah dari Junho, tapi Baekhyun rasa ia bisa menerimanya.

Lagipula, masih ada sedikit kemungkinan untuk locker itu benar-benar nyata kan?

_"Holly shit." _Sesis Baekhyun ketika menemukan locker bernomor 614 itu.

Seperti yang Kyungsoo katakan, itu adalah salah satu dari beberapa locker tua yang masih ada di sana. Pintunya terkunci, dan agaknya sedikit mustahil jika locker setua itu ada pemiliknya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, mengedarkan pandangannya sejenak untuk memastikan tak ada yang melihatnya. Aman.

Genggaman Baekhyun meremas kertas surat di dalam saku hoodienya. Dan setelah satu helaan nafas sekali lagi, Baekhyun secepat kilat memasukkan kertas tersebut ke celah udara di locker tersebut.

"Jika kau memang nyata, tolong kabulkan permintaanku, Mr. Locker." Ujar Baekhyun seraya mengatupkan kedua tangannya seolah-olah tengah berdoa.

Ia merasa telah melakukan hal yang bodoh. Namun itu hal yang wajar dilakukan seseorang yang putus asa, bukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari yang dinanti pun tiba. Sesuai janjinya dengan Junho, Baekhyun sudah siap menunggu di area depan stasiun subway dekat apartment nya. Namun alih-alih menunggu Junho, Baekhyun berharap akan menemukan seseorang yang lain muncul di keramaian. Seseorang yang bahkan tidak Baekhyun ketahui seperti apa wajahnya, atau bahkan kenyataan bahwa ia benar-benar nyata atau tidak.

Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar, dan ia terlonjak kaget. Setelah ia melihat dari siapa pesan yang masuk, ia hanya menghela nafas kesal.

**[Jongwae]**

**Bagaimana? Apakah ia datang?! **

Ya. Baekhyun memang menceritakan semuanya pada Jongdae dan Kyungsoo tentang apa yang ia lakukan. Kyungsoo bilang ia hanya membuang-buang waktu dan uangnya. Sementara Jongdae, seperti dugaannya, sangat bersemangat ketika tahu Baekhyun bersedia mencoba sarannya.

Ponselnya bergetar kembali, dan kali ini adalah pesan dari sahabatnya yang lain.

**[Kyungmom]**

**Apa kau sudah berangkat? Dengar, aku tidak bermaksud meremehkan ide kalian. Aku hanya khawatir kau akan menyesal, Baek. Aku masih berpikir ber****bicara ****jujur pada Junho adalah cara terbaik**** untukmu menyelesaikan ini.**

Baekhyun tersenyum. Ya, mungkin Kyungsoo benar. Namun apakah ia punya keberanian untuk mengakui kebohongannya? Junho pasti kecewa jika mengetahuinya. Dan yang kedua, ia akan merasa bersalah karena Baekhyun masih belum benar-benar move on dari hubungan mereka di masa lalu.

Pandangan Baekhyun taralih pada sekelilingnya. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya apakah seseorang akan muncul di antara keramaian dan menjadi pangeran berkuda putihnya hari ini.

Hingga dari kejauhan ia melihat mobil Junho mendekat.

Ini dia. Akhir dari kebohongannya.

"Baekhyun!" Sapa pria berdarah tinggi itu dengan senyuman lebar. Berjalan cepat ke arah Baekhyun dan membawa lelaki mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Hey, Hyung." Jawab Baekhyun membalas pelukan.

"Apa kau siap? Dimana kekasihmu? Ia belum datang?" Tanya Junho seraya menatap sekeliling mereka.

Lidah Baekhyun seketika kelu. Dalam pikirannya, berputar bayang-bayang Kyungsoo yang terus membujuknya berbicara jujur. Namun di sudut pikirannya yang lain, terbayang pula sosok Junho dengan raut kecewa kala mendengar kebenarannya.

"Uh, hyung. Sebenarnya… Ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku sampaikan. Tentang kekasih yang pernah aku bicarakan. Sebenarnya, aku tidak benar-benar mempunyai-

_"Sorry __I'm late,__ B." _Sebuah suara berat seketika terdengar dari balik bahu Baekhyun, bersamaan dengan sebuah lengan yang melingkar di bahunya.

Baekhyun menoleh dengan kecepatan kilat, dan dirinya sama sekali tidak siap untuk menemukan wajah seorang pria rupawan di sisinya. Tatapan mereka bertemu, dan ia tersenyum tenang pada wajah kaget Baekhyun.

Jantung Baekhyun sudah cukup untuk bisa meledak dengan beberapa milimeter jarak yang mereka miliki. Dan jantungnya jelas-jelas belum siap ketika dengan tiba-tiba, pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya, mengecup sudut pipi Baekhyun dengan teramat lembut.

"Maaf, ada urusan mendadak yang harus aku selesaikan terlebih dulu tadi." Ujar pria itu sekali lagi. "Namaku Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol." Ia berujar santai, mengulurkan tangan pada Junho sementara lengannya yang lain masih melingkar pada bahu Baekhyun.

Junho menerima tangannya dengan sedikit kaget. Tatapannya sesaat teralih pada lengan Chanyeol yang memeluk Baekhyun. "Dan kau…"

"I-ia kekasihku." Potong Baekhyun cepat. Dengan berusaha nampak senatural mungkin ia melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang pria tersebut; Park Chanyeol. Demi Tuhan, adalah sebuah keajaiban yang membantu Baekhyun berbicara dalam kondisi sebingung dan sekaget itu.

"Oh." Junho nampak sedikit kaget, namun dengan segera tersenyum. _"Nice to meet you, Chanyeol. I'm Junho."_

Pria bernama Chanyeol itu mengangguk dengan senyuman ramah. Ia memiliki senyuman yang menawan. Amat sangat menawan.

"Kalian siap? Aku memarkir mobilku di sana." Ujar Junho menunjuk mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari mereka.

"Oh? Tapi aku juga membawa mobilku sendiri." Baekhyun yang semula hendak mengikuti langkah Junho, seketika terhenti kala mendengar apa yang Chanyeol ucapkan. Ia menoleh cepat dan melontarkan tatapan kaget pada pria tinggi itu.

"Kau tidak bilang bahwa kita akan pergi menggunakan mobil Junho Hyung, _babe."_ Ia memberi alasan santai. Oh astaga, apakah ia seorang aktor? Bagaimana bisa ia berakting dengan sangat sempurna seperti itu?

_"Well,_ aku tidak keberatan jika kalian ingin naik mobil sendiri." Ujar Junho. Kali ini Baekhyun menoleh kaget ke arahnya.

_Seriously?! Kau akan membiarkan__ ak__u berkendara selama satu __j__am dengan orang asing ini?!_

Ok. Junho memang tidak tahu bahwa mereka pada kenyataannya adalah sepasang orang asing. Yang Junho tahu adalah mereka merupakan sepasang kekasih. Jadi tentu Baekhyun tidak bisa menyalahkannya.

_"Great. _Lagipula sudah seharian ini kami belum menghabiskan waktu bersama. Iya kan, _babe?"_ Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatapnya. Pria tinggi itu menaikkan alis, menunggu.

_Jangankan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Aku bahkan tidak tahu sosokmu benar-benar nyata, lockerman._

"Um, Y-ya. Kita akan bisa melakukan banyak hal selama perjalanan." Ujar Baekhyun spontan. Dan hanya ketika Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya dengan kaget, ia baru tersadar dengan apa yang ia katakan.

"O-oh, maksudku - maksudku mengobrol dan lainnya. Aku bukan bermaksud mengartikannya dengan hal yang lain!" Ujar Baekhyun cepat, berusaha menutupi rasa malunya.

Namun Chanyeol menanggapinya dengan tertawa. Sebuah tawa renyah, seakan-akan ia benar-benar menemukan Baekhyun bertingkah sangat lucu. Sebuah tawa yang terlalu nyata untuk dibilang sebuah akting semata.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengirimkan alamatnya pada kalian. Aku sudah memesan kamar untuk kalian, jadi kalian bisa langsung check in begitu tiba di hotel nanti." Ujar Junho setelahnya.

Dan tak lama kemudian, Junho meninggalkan keduanya. Membiarkan mereka berdua berdiri di antara keramaian dengan begitu canggung. Baekhyun membeku, masih tak percaya semua hal tentang pria locker itu benar-benar nyata.

Sekarang ia harus bagaimana?

Memberi update pada Jongdae?

Melanjutkan semua rencana ini?

Apa ini tidak terlalu berbahaya?

_"So._ Kita pergi sekarang?"

Baekhyun terlonjak kecil mendengar pertanyaan itu, dan Chanyeol tertawa pelan melihat reaksinya.

_"Cute." _Komentarnya pelan, membuat pipi Baekhyun seketika merona merah.

"Apa kau benar-benar si manusia locker?" Tanya Baekhyun tanpa pikir panjang, memandang pria di hadapannya dengan tatapan menilai bercampur takut.

_"Wha__t?_ Oh. Apakah itu bagaimana orang-orang biasa menyebutku? Manusia locker?"

"B-bukan. Bukan begitu. Itu hanya aku- maksudku, ugh. Kau tahu maksudku kan?" Baekhyun memberikan tatapan memohon.

Chanyeol tertawa. Dan demi Tuhan, bahkan cara ia tertawa pun sangat mempesona.

"Ya, aku mengerti maksudmu." Ia tersenyum, sebuah lesung pipi muncul kembali di sudut bibirnya. "Tapi sebelumnya, bagaimana jika kita bicarakan ini di mobil? Aku mulai kedinginan dan kita harus segera pergi, bukan?"

"O-okay."

Baekhyun dengan sedikit ragu mengikuti langkah Chanyeol ke mobilnya. Namun tidak sebelum ia mengirim pesan singkat pada Jongdae dan Kyungsoo.

**[You]**

**[To: Jongwae, Kyungmom]**

**The locker man is real (´⊙ω⊙`)****！**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's note:**

This chapter is pretty much an intro.

Plot fic ini terinspirasi oleh manhwa yang aku lupa judulnya apa. Pokoknya ceritanya tentang sebuah loker di sekolah yg bisa mengabulkan permohonan orang-orang gitu.

Aku baca pas awal smp soalnya. Dan itu dah bertahun-tahun lalu jadi aku ga terlalu ingat ;A;

Tapi ceritanya bakal beda banget. Baik plot cerita maupun endingnya.

Ini fic dengan plot sederhana, gaya bahasa yang sederhana juga, dan aku nulis ini buat iseng-isengan doang. Jadi jangan berekspektasi terlalu banyak, ok? :)

**xx, mashedpootato**


End file.
